Won't Let You Down
by BTR'slovesong
Summary: On the night of a huge award show, Ally needs Austin more than ever, and he suffers just to be there for her.


**A/N Somebody really awesome suggested I write Ross getting sick and immediately my brain went into cuteness overdrive. I mean have I ever turned down a sickfic request? That's physically impossible for me. I meant to write this days ago, but I have been too busy to even open my documents until today so sorry it's kinda late :/ Hopefully it's good/cute?**

Ally's arm tingled, numbness spreading throughout the limb like wildfire. She cringed her eyes shut, trying to block away the pain. Hopefully the numbness would completely engulf her arm soon so she wouldn't have to think about the tiny knives beneath her skin, due to the heavy weight leaning against her for the past hour and a half. She squirmed a tiny bit to get comfortable, but the weight just moaned a little bit and smothered the right side of her body tighter.

"Ugh, Austin," Ally whispered. She tried to push him off her again but to no avail. He had been out like a light for nearly two hours now and chose Ally as his pillow. The duo was trapped in a small sports car (where was their limo, dang it. They deserved one by now, didn't they?) on the way to a huge performance at an the Teen Music Ceremony several hours away. It was a big day for the singer and songwriter. Not only were they slated to win an award for best song, but they were both set to perform that night in front of live national television.

The thought of that last part set Ally's tummy into somersaults. Sure she was so excited. Their music career was finally hitting off big time, and apparently the song they sang together, "You Can Come to Me" had gone viral. Austin's fans adored Ally and the video gained nearly a million hits in less than a week. Ally had reluctantly agreed to perform. Playing in front of a small crowd with her parents and friends in the audience was one thing, but a huge professional performance in an arena with millions of television viewers was another. She almost didn't think she could handle it, but Austin's huge, trusting, puppy dog brown eyes forced her to change her mind. She couldn't let him down. Sure she was nervous as all heck, but just him being there comforted her. She could do anything with Austin.

Speak of the little blond devil, Austin smacked his lips loudly and stirred in his sleep. Ally felt a small pool of wetness on her shoulder. He was drooling all over her pink sequin top.

"Ew, Austin!" Ally used all her strength to push the slobbery teen of her shoulder. He flopped over, practically folding in half so his forehead was on his knees. Fire raged through Ally's arm as the blood was finally allowed to flow again. She rubbed her shoulder and stared at her blond friend somewhat worriedly. Austin _never _slept like this in the middle of the day! Normally he would be hopping around in his seat as if he was hyped on sugar and soda. The kid had a ridiculous, endless amount of energy. Ally's body demanded 9 hours of sleep a night, whereas Austin could get 6 and still be able to bounce of the walls without requiring a nap during the day. In fact, Ally had never seen him take a nap before.

"Austin? You okay?" Ally wondered, yanking Austin upright by the shoulders. Austin snorted and woke up with a start. He groaned and slapped her hands away, but kept his sleepy eyes open. He looked around as if he were confused as to where he was.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Ally questioned.

"Huh?"

"You've been passed out all afternoon, Austin," She said with a chuckle. " We're almost to the venue. Were you able to sleep last night? I wasn't really able to. I was too excited and nervous. I'm running off adrenaline right now."

Austin rubbed his eyes groggily while his aching mind tried to process what was going.

"_Ugh why does my head hurt so much? I haven't had a headache in… Well, in forever," _Austin thought as he pressed a hand to his temple. He didn't even notice Ally watching him curiously.

"Austin?" She asked softly, sensing something was wrong when he wouldn't answer her.

Austin quickly removed his hand and forced a smile on his lips. "Oh, yeah I couldn't sleep either, I was excited," Austin finally said. It wasn't exactly true though. He had passed out early last night and waking up was an absolute chore that morning. He had never felt so exhausted before. But Ally had a tendency to worry a lot. Surely he was just tired from all of the rehearsals over the past couple of weeks, even though he had to admit it was unusual for him to feel so drained.

"So how are you doing Ally? In exactly…" Austin paused to glance at his watch "…4 hours you're going to have your first real performance. The whole world is going to be watching."

"That doesn't really make me feel much better, but I'm ready," Ally said. "It's time to completely get over my fear if I want all of my dreams to come true. It's going to take a little while, but I know I can do this. Just because I'm nervous doesn't mean I can't go up there and live my dreams. Besides, I'll be with you. What's the worst that can happen?"

Austin smiled, a blush slowly creeping along his cheeks. "You're right, Ally. I'll be there with you the whole time. If you get too overwhelmed, just look at me. We'll be the only two people in the room."

Ally's stomach did another flip, only this time it wasn't over her nerves of performing. "Thanks Austin. Tonight is going to be awesome. I would never be able to do this without you. I owe you everything-"

"Ssh," Austin said, pressing his finger to her pink lips. "You don't owe me anything. I'm always here for you, okay?"

Ally grinned with satisfaction, her butterflies fading. She didn't know what it was about Austin, but he had something magical that just chased away every insecurity and made her feel invincible. "You're incredible, Austin."

"I know," Austin teased. He put his head back on her warm shoulder again, ready for another nap before the biggest and most important show of night of his life.

**A/N Ok this was going to be a one-shot, but it would be way too long so I'm going to divide it up into a couple or few parts. So there will be another chapter soon! While I'm working on that some reviews would be absolutely lovely ;) I'll get it up as soon as I can, but I do have a busy work schedule this week on top of all the other stories I'm trying to write. I know you all understand though **** xoxoxo thanks for reading!**

**Oh also something very angering that happened a little bit ago: So R5 was totally in my town literally minutes away from where I live and I was so consumed with my stupid work schedule that I didn't even know until I found out thru twitter and it was too late! I had to work! I am still in denial. I want to meet Ross and Riker SO BAD DKVNEFJKVBNFERJVNKEVJ grr okI'm done I'm gonna cry again byee**


End file.
